Renesmee's Saga: Ice Moon
by terahteapot
Summary: *SEQUEL* After Salira River betrayed the Cullens, their family feels as if it is falling apart. The battle looms on them and they desperatley try and keep their family together, but when things start going wrong, they are determined not to give up. With new romances building, the bonds begin to build again. Will the Cullens be able to handle the new threat? R&R!
1. The Tension

**_Renesmee's Saga: Ice Moon_**

**_Book 2_**

* * *

**Hey, guys, well, I am BACK! With Renesmee's Saga: Ice Moon! Wow, I never thought I'd get this far. Now, if you are new, this story is set 7 months after the last one, they all look 16, Lori is with them, if you want to see what they look like, check out my blog, the link is on my profile, and there will be some pictures. I pretty much have this story planned out right now. Also, if you want me to review your story or read it, just leave a message in a review and I will add it to my list. Also, congratulate Carlisle and Esme on their new baby boy, who they named Lee Carlisle Cullen! He also looks 16, as he is a different species to the others and he grows faster, but you will find out more about this species in the story. OK! Enough talking, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Renesmee's Saga: Ice Moon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own my plotline and my characters.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Tension**

* * *

_The fibers of all things have their tension and are strained like the strings of an instrument._

_-Henry David Thoreau_

* * *

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen**

The tension in the room was thick, and it made us all uncomfortable. It didn't help that Dylan was tapping his fingers impatiently on the coffee table in front of him. Danielle was twitching, obviously annoyed, and the pictures on the T.V moved, no sound came out as we desperately tried to make out what our parents were saying. I simply played with a strand of my hair, which had got longer and longer so that it now flowed down to the bottom of my butt. I wished Jake was here to talk to me, but he and the pack had barely been around since Salira Rivers betrayed us and the Volturi started plotting against us. The adults had been on edge and snappy ever since this happened and the only thing we had been able to do was wait, and listen. Especially when the adults were having these meetings.

They had been having them for ages, but wouldn't let us hear a thing, they told us we were to young, but that was a joke, considering what we had been through. They locked the door and we had to try and catch a couple of words. We hadn't heard much so far, just a few useless words. I felt impatient, and the endless tapping of fingers was irritating me.

Juliet and Lee played a silent game of cards, while Cassia and Willow communicated through their minds. The rest of us just sat, watching the mute TV play. Lori watched with her long fingers gripping the edge of the chair, she had grown to become like her mother, with a thick mane of long mahogany hair and big brown eyes. She stared out the window intently, as if she thought a member of the Volturi could arrive at any moment, Lori never let her guard down.

There was a sudden desperate yell from the kitchen and we all jumped, the cards clattering to the floor. "What was that?" Sylvie asks in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know, I didn't catch that." Cassia murmurs, "I wish they wouldn't treat us like we're just stupid babies! If anything, we've been through more than they have! Especially you, Renesmee."

Cassia has a point, I have been through a lot, but that doesn't change anything, does it?, not against my parents! I can hear Lee grinding her teeth together, and the sound makes me nervous and fidgety. I wish he would stop.

Eddie is sitting on the windowsill, as if on guard. He hasn't made one movement in exactly half an hour. Danielle keeps looking at him anxiously, and I don't even smile anymore. Danielle is in love with my brother, and I know Eddie loves Danielle too, I know my brother better than anyone, I wish they could just get together, but of course our parents would never allow it, because they seem like cousins, but really there are no blood ties, and we all know not to bring that up, because it upsets Aunt Rose and reminds her of Honey.

Danielle had once asked me where Honey had been buried, and when I had told her, she asked to go and visit. I was nervous to go, as Aunt Rose and Uncle Em could find out, and it would upset them. I didn't want that, so me and Dannie snuck out. I can still remember it as clearly as if it were yesterday...

_Me and Danielle trudged along in the snow, and we had our arms round each other, we approached the graveyard, and I stopped hesitantly, "You can still change your mind, if it's too much." I whispered to my cousin. She looked to me with determined eyes, the cold stone emerald eyes staring right into my soul, it made me shiver. Her gaze told me she wasn't turning back. We walked in, and the sound of crunching snow unnerved me, moonlight shone on the marble graves and made them glow eerily white. I took Dannie's hand in mine and we walked right to the end where Honey's grave was. It was black marble, and on top of it was a large and beautiful white marble angel, spreading her hands over the grave, protecting Honey._

_Here Lies Honey Lovell, a beautiful young woman, who died young to save her firstborn child, she now stays in heaven with her soul mate, but is always watching over her daughter Danielle Honey Cullen. 1983-2013._

_It took me a moment, but when Danielle rested her head on my shoulder, her tears soaked my dress, I hugged her and I realized I was crying too. "Thank you, Renesmee, for giving her such a beautiful grave." She whispered._

_"Of course." I murmured, "Dannie, she may be gone, but we are always going to be here for you, you know that, right?"_

_Danielle nods, before planting the bouquet of red roses, to symbolize love, on her mother's grave, stroked the letters and whispered, "I love you, Mom." She had said, "Even though I never met you, I want you to know, I love you. I think you would have been a great Mom. I'm so sorry for what I did to you."_

_Then we walked back home._

The memory still anything she wants to. I love Danielle like she's my own little sister. Actually, my whole family means the world to me, and I don't know what I'd do without them.

There's a click, and all our heads snap up and I launch myself into attack mode, jumping in front of the door and hissing, but thankfully, it's only my Mom. I give her a strange look and then flop down. I hadn't been talking to her as much when she locked us out of the meetings, and barely said two words to my father, because he always brought Mom out of the room at family meal time to discuss secrets, so me and Eddie were left waiting, our dinner going cold.

"Do you guys want anything?" She asks in a soft voice.

"Yeah." Eddie snorts, "The truth."

"Oh, for goodness sake, Eddie, we lock you out of the meetings for a reason, you are all too young." Mom snaps.

"We're 16!" Eddie argues.

"No you aren't, you may look it, but you really are just 1 year old. And you act a lot like it sometimes." Mom says. "Now is there anything you want?"

"No." Lee says in his deep husky tone.

Mom looks sad as she whispers, "OK, then." and walks out of the room.

"It's not fair." Juliet says moodily, flicking over the tower of cards she just made with Lee, "We are 16, they just don't see it that way."

"C'mon, little sis, lighten up." Lee says, ruffling Juliet's hair.

Juliet huffs, "Can I remind you that I am the eldest?"

"Yeah, but I look like it, and act like it." Lee says playfully, "But, OK, I do agree we should know stuff. I wish Dad wasn't so moody with me right now, I asked him about it yesterday and I thought he was going to take off my head. The adults are so touchy nowadays."

I knew what they meant. Dad was especially moody with me and Edie nowadays, snapping at us whenever we asked questions, he wasn't the dad I used to know, and I hated that the Volturi had changed him. "Stupid Volturi." I mutter, "They have ruined my life so far."

"It's true." Willow sighs, "The Volturi came for Nessie when she was born, and they've bothered her ever since." I nod glumly, and then shiver, remembering back when I was little, and how terrified I was of the people in black cloaks advancing on my family, ready to snatch them away from me with a moment's notice.

"I wonder how they got so powerful?" Dylan wonders out loud.

"I don't know, they were old when Dad joined them. I'm glad he left." Lee mutters.

"My Mom didn't know anything either." Lori sighs, putting her head on her knees, "Guys, do you think we'll win this time?"

We all freeze, she has said the thing we all feared. "I mean, we've escaped time and time again, what if we can't this time?" Lori continues.

Dylan squeezes her hand, "We will. I am sure we will."

He sounds like he is trying to convince himself.

**Isabella Marie Cullen**

I wish my relationship with my son hadn't grown so difficult. The Volturi had destroyed our family relationships and it made me upset to see him glaring at me. I didn't want my children in the meetings because I knew it would only scare them. They scared me a tiny bit. I needed them to keep their hope alive that we were going to win, we had to win, I don't know what I would do if any member of my family died, especially Edward, Renesmee or Eddie, they were my whole world. Though Edward seemed tested at the moment, he had repeated that he couldn't live without me, and he sounded as if he thought I was going to die this time. He still thought me as that fragile little human he once knew, but I had to remind him that I was a vampire now.

I think I had to do this now, as Edward sat on the edge of our bed with his head in his hands, mumbling to himself. I sigh and sit next to my husband, and ever so gently kiss his head, "You aren't going to lose me. I promise." I whisper.

"You can't promise that, Bella, and you know it." Edwards says harshly, "The Volturi have ruined our lives! They still scare our daughter, she wakes up some nights screaming, and they've turned Eddie against us! He won't even talk to me anymore!" I sigh and click my tongue.

"He will, in time." I mumble, "He's just scared of losing you. He loves you."

"He sure as hell doesn't act like it." Edward says coldly. "He's got a bad attitude."

"Edward." I warn, I press my finger to his lips, "Shhh!" He stops talking immediately and instead reaches out and brushes hair from my cheeks. "Shall we hunt?" I ask, "It may take your mind off of things."

Edward nods twice and I take his hand, he gets up slowly and then I drag him off to hunt with me.

**Did you like that? Chapters will be longer in this book. If you read this, please leave a review as it only takes a second of your time and makes me very happy. PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :) :) :)**


	2. Unresolved Feelings

**Thank you, to, IRunWithWolves2013, 4EverIrish and Gru Loves Lucy, for my very first reviews! But, no, no, no, IRunWithWolves2013! Eddie doesn't hate Edward, he is just angry with him because he won't tell him about what goes on in the meetings! Remember to check out my blog, for pictures of the people! I will find one of Lee soon. I am still thinking of writing A Soft Lullaby, not decided yet, but it is an idea that has been floating around in my head for a while...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only the plot and my characters, please do not copy the storyline, if there are any ideas you would like to borrow, please contact me via review.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Unresolved Feelings**

* * *

_I think, at a child's birth, if a mother could ask a fairy godmother to endow it with the most useful gift, that gift should be curiosity._

_-Eleanor Roosevelt _

* * *

**Alice Brandon Cullen**

I smiled at my two daughters, pleased with my work, they both looked beautiful. It made me want to cry, they had grown up so fast, and now were stunning teenagers, I can remember when they were the tiniest babies in my arms, who needed everything doing for them, but now they could do things for themselves. It would now be exactly 1 year before they were fully grown.

Cassia wore her light blonde hair down around her shoulders, with a single waterfall braid made in her waves. She wore light make-up, purple eye shadow and winged eyeliner, a flick of mascara, and a pretty pink lipstick. I had picked out a dress for her, a baby pink knee length dress with a skater skirt and a wide white belt, on her feet she wore pink pantent flats, and she wore a diamond bangle around her wrist.

Willow, however, had her hair just down, flowing to the middle of her back in a shiny mahogany ripple. Her make-up was done more prominently this time, she had a smoky eyes effect with a mixture of grey and black on her eyelids and heavy eyeliner, she had a faint pink blush on her cheeks and light lipstick to balance it out. I had dressed her in a short dress, which was a dark grey and had a black collar, she had shiny black heels on, and a silver anklet around her slim anklet.

"Jasper!" I call. He was just getting ready, I had insisted he wore party clothes too, it was part of planning a party, and I had also enjoyed picking something out for myself. I had a dark blue evening dress, that went down to my ankles and high black heels, I wore my engagement and wedding band on my fingers and my choker with the Cullen crest engraved onto it. "Jasper, come and see how pretty Cass and Will look!"

"Give me a moment, Alice! You insisted on me wearing this!" Jasper calls with an edge to his voice, but I could hear the tone of love that always appeared in his voice when he talked to me.

"You didn't have to organize all this, Mom. We know you hate planning parties." Willow giggles playfully, glancing at her sister. Cassia laughs too.

"Yeah, I hope it didn't over-pressure you or anything!" Cassia says, winking at Willow. I roll my eyes at them in fondness. I was so glad they had a special relationship with each other, it was nice for them to have a twin to look out for them. Sometimes, when I looked at them, it gave me a jolt to see how much they were alike, they had exactly the same face, but different hair and skin tone. Willow was just a tiny bit darker, but the shape of the eyes, lips and nose were there.

"Hardy-ha, you two." I say sarcastically, "You think you are so funny."

"Yes, we do." Cassia says, "Dad! Are you coming?"

"Just a minute, sweet pea!" Jasper calls, "I'm coming now." There's the click of the door opening and Jasper walks out, he's wearing fashionably black trousers, and a white shirt, with a simple black jacket over it, his honey-blonde hair is waving down to his shoulders in a lovable and gentlemanly way. I smile in approval and walk over to him.

"You look so handsome, General." I say in a flirty way, going over to my husband and planting a kiss on his lips firmly.

"And you look stunning, Ma'am." He says, playing along, kissing me back.

"Ew, get a room you guys." Willow says, with a roll of her eyes.

Jasper looks at Cassia and Willow, looking them up and down for a second, his eyes shining. "Girls, you look..." He trails off.

The girls blush and look down at themselves, and Cassia strokes the front of her dress in self-consciousness. "Awful?" She suggests. I click my tongue in disapproval. They look beautiful, and Jasper better say so.

"You look amazing." Jasper says, but then turns to me, his father instinct taking over his facial features. "Alice...don't you think those dresses are a little...revealing?" I sigh at him in irritableness. The girls look gorgeous, and no, the dresses are not too revealing, they are just right, Jazzy is just to over-protective and silly.

I pout at my husband, "No. They are perfect. I put a lot of work into their outfits tonight, Jazz."

"And they look perfect!" Jasper says hastily, "But the moment any boy starts looking at them like...just change their clothes."

"Oh, whatever, Dad." Willow says, sighing, "Can we go? We're going to miss our own birthday party."

Willow takes Cassia's hand and they run off to the garden, and I drag Jasper along with me. The garden has been specially decorated for this special occasion, there are gold and silver fairy lights strewn around the house, making it looks pretty, and there is a massive DJs table at the end of the garden with big speakers and more lights, there are food tables for the children, and the trees are lit up with lights. It looks magical in a way and I love it.

Bella and Edward walk over to us and I sigh in relief as I see Bella has put on the dress I laid out for her, it's a red wine colored dress that is very short, there is a thin black belt around her and there are no straps, she is wearing amazingly high heels. She keeps on tugging at the dress anxiously. "Hi, Alice, Jasper." She says, but gives the dress another tug, "Alice, did you have to have to give me such a uncomfortable dress? It's too low cut."

I sigh, "Bella, it is supposed to be like that. Stop fussing, you look great."

"Did you plan everyone's outfit?" Edward asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, so?" I ask in defense, "Is that a problem, dear brother?"

"It could be."

**Cassia Florence Cullen**

I stride through the garden to where the girls are standing, Mom did a great job with everyone's outfits, Nessie looks really stunning in a white dress with a large pink flower on the waist and pink strapped wedges, she has a flower in her hair. Lori has a dusty pink halter dress that is simple and knee-length, it looks as if it's satin, and she has pink flats. Sylvia has always looked good in red and is wearing a slim dress with no sleeves and no back, and white heels. Juliet is wearing a grey romper with a white bow and brown suede ankle boots, and Dannie is wearing a long mint green dress that goes to the floor and doesn't show her feet. I can't tell where Willow is, she probably wandered off again. I hope she hasn't gone back on the roof, she has a habit of doing that, she has a strange fascination with that place.

The girls all turn around when they see me and give noises of appreciation, Juliet runs to me and hugs me, "Cassia, you look beautiful!" She exclaims. "Wow!"

"Thanks," I say, blushing, "You look pretty too."

"Thank you." She grins, "Happy Birthday!" She looks around and her brow furrows, "Where's Willow?"

I sigh, "I don't know, she's wandered off somewhere."

"She hasn't gone on the roof again, has she?" Lori asks.

"I don't think so." I say. "I hope not, I'm scared she'll fall, she is part vampire but I worry, you know..."

"It's a twin thing." Ellie says, "Sylvie says so."

"Where is Sylvie?" I ask.

"She went to go and talk to Shay." Lori says, shrugging. Oh, yes, our friends Rowan, Lauren and Shay were down to celebrate with us, they had become close friends of the family.

"Cassia?" I feel someone tap my shoulder and I turn around to face Lee, I blush instantly, his big brown eyes boring into my violet orbs. "You look amazing tonight."

"Thanks." I say, blushing deeper, "You look good yourself."

"Thanks." He says, keeping the cool, his deep voice relaxed. I can't help but look at him, taking in his jet black hair and darker skin that seemed to match Willow's. "Can I dance with you?"

I feel all the girls gasp behind me but I say, "Sure." He leads me to a bigger space and we start dancing to the beat of the song, Treasure, by Bruno Mars.

"I wasn't joking about what I said before, Cassia. You look exquisite tonight." Lee tells me.

I smile at him nervously, "Mom held me down for 2 hours straight."

"She did well. Also, Happy Birthday." Lee tells me, "I brought you a present."

"You didn't have to do that-" I tell him.

"But I did." He interrupts, "And I'm glad. You deserve it, it's your birthday, Cass."

Then in a very awkward moment, the song changes to a slow song, A Thousand Years, by Christina Perri. Lee doesn't do a thing, he simply just turns me around and then gently places my hand on his shoulder and sways me.

"Thank you." I say, "Lee, are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Of what's happening right now. The world is going to hell. Our world, at least, the Volturi are closing in on us, and everyone is so moody nowadays." I sigh, my stomach uneasy.

"You're not. You're trying to keep us all happy as usual. We're lucky to have you, Cass, you keep us all connected." Lee says, spinning me around again. I watch my Dad eyeing us from the corner of the room, gripping Mom's hand like it is a lifeline. He's narrowing his eyes at Lee in a menacing way, but Lee simply ignores him, his happy-go-lucky nature keeping him unhurt. Instead, he just gives him a wave, and it makes me giggle.

"He's so over-protective." I sigh.

"Ugh, all Dad's are, you know the other day, when Juliet went out for the day with Seth, Dad interrogated her for like an hour afterwards, wanting to know every single detail of what they did. Even Mom gets anxious." Lee says.

"My Mom's pretty cool about me and Willow. She dresses us in really revealing stuff sometimes and Dad practically dies on the spot, but she just keeps on going on about how pretty we are." I say, looking at my Mom, who was currently laughing.

"You and your Mom, are pretty close, right?" Lee asks in interest.

I smile, "Yeah, I was always a Mommy's girl. Willow was always Daddies' girl. Apparently I'm just more like my Mom. I like fashion more."

"I'm glad you aren't silly and shallow."

I narrow my eyes, "Are you saying my mother is silly and shallow?"

"No." Lee says, "But, you're unlike any girl I have ever met before, Cassia, you're different. The girls at school are awful. Especially Tori."

I groan. It was ridiculous that we had started school near Sunlit Tides at this time and Tori and her group of cronies fancied all the boys in our family, and Tori showed a special interest in Lee. It made me jealous for some reason. I didn't know why. Tori just unnerved me when she flirted with Lee. It made me feel...overprotective.

**So what did you think? Did you like it? I hope you did! I might do some stuff about them going to school in the next chapter, drama will be starting soon, stuff will happen! PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :) :) :)**


	3. High School

**Hey, Guys, I am back. With another chapter! Maggie, thank you for leaving a review, I am still thinking about A Soft Lullaby. I have a lot planned for this story and am excited to start writing them, I have it all stored in my head! What do you think about the front cover? Let me know! Onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only on the plotline and my characters. Please do not copy my story, if you want to borrow any ideas, let me know in a review.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**High School **

* * *

_Friendship... is not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything._

_-Muhammad Ali_

* * *

**Juliet Amelia Cullen**

I was so not looking forward to going to High School today. I was really not in the mood to face Tori's endless insults and flirting with my brother, when was she going to establish that Lee wasn't interested? I lay on my soft and comfortable bed, looking up at my white ceiling, the heat of the morning sun warming me blissfully, I wish I didn't have to go. Besides, it was stupid to go to school when our world was falling apart. We just had to act like we were a perfectly normal family. That was a huge act to put on, we were far from normal.

Groaning, I sit up and swing my legs out of bed and stagger over to my wardrobe, I slide the door open and take out a pair of white jeans and a chocolate brown sweater and bring out a pair of suede brown ankle boots. I brush my hair into a waterfall braid and then, still yawning, apply my make-up. "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

"Morning, Lee." I say, turning around to face my brother, who is grinning at me, I grin back at him, "Sleep well?"

"Yes. You?" He asks, he walks over to me and reaches to ruffle my hair but I slap his hand away quickly and defensively.

"I swear to god, Lee. I just did my hair, mess it up and I will mess _you_ up." I say, I didn't mean it, me and Lee never hurt each other, except in a playful way. We were really close, and he treated me like his little sister, even though I was the eldest. He always stuck up for me, no matter what. I was lucky to have him.

"Oh, really?" Lee says, raising his eyebrows, "Of course you would, Julie."

"Are you being sarcastic with me?" I ask, standing up, "Do you really want to go there?"

"Yes, I do, Miss Juliet Cullen. Yes I do." He says.

"OK, then." I say in a sing-song voice and then jump onto his back, he laughs and starts spinning around in attempt to get me off, but I stay on him like a magnet, my fingers turning into frozen iron clasps around him. "Stop, spinning!" I scream in laughter, "Lee!"

"Only if you say I win." He says, chuckling, his laughter exactly the same as Dad's. He's so much like Dad, except he has a better sense of humor, and looks more like Mom, but has his own look.

"Never!" I declare.

"Here we go then!" Lee yells, he sprints out the door at top speed and I screech as he slides down the banister of the spiral staircase, we land in the hallway and Lee races up and down the hallway, me still screaming.

"Put Juliet down, Lee." Lee immediately stops when he sees Dad coming down the hallway, he says the words in a tired and irritable tone, annoyed. Our fun ways stop then and there as I slip down from his back and meekly walk into the kitchen where I smell bacon cooking. Mom is in there cooking, and I wrinkle my nose at the scent of meat, I was a dedicated vegetarian.

"Good Morning, Momma." I murmur as I pass her.

"Morning, Mom." Lee says quietly and sits down next to me.

"What's up with you two?" Mom asks, sounding upset, she turns around and serves Lee his bacon and eggs, whereas I butter myself a piece of toast.

"Dad." I say sulkily, slicing my toast in two violently.

"What about Dad?" Mom asks, still sounding sad and upset.

"He's in a bad mood again." Lee says angrily, "Me and Juliet were messing about and he told us to stop, and then walked out of the house."

"Oh, Lee, Juliet. Your father is just worried at the moment, we all are. I guess it's no reason to treat you like that though, but, he's worried about keeping you two safe from the Volturi, he doesn't want to lose you." Mom says, "I don't want to lose you."

I feel a rush of affection for my mother, she was what me and Lee needed at times like this, when things were bad, she kept us strong. "Don't you want anything else, Lettie?" Mom asks me worriedly.

"Are you planning on killing more animals?" I ask teasingly.

"I could make some alternatives." Mom offers.

I pause for a moment, considering, and then shake my head, "Better not, I don't want Tori making comments about my weight again."

Lee growls and Mom frowns, "Don't listen to her, you're perfect. Tori sounds like a horrible girl if you ask me, just ignore her. You too, Lee."

"I do. She just doesn't listen." Lee sighs, "Thanks for the breakfast, Mom."

"Yeah," I say, I get up and kiss her on the cheek, "Bye, Mom."

"Bye, kids." Mom smiles as we walk out the door, we jump in the Aston Martin that looked as if it belonged in a James Bond movie, Mom and Dad had bought it for me on my first birthday, knowing that I loved old cars.

We drove to school, and I just sat back in the leather seat, enjoying the peace while I could, I looked along the beachfront of Sunlit Tides and thought how lucky I was to live there. I just wish the Volturi didn't have to be so against us. I wondered why Salira betrayed us, maybe it was to protect Lori, or just herself. It confused me.

I parked next to Renesmee's red Ferrari and got out of the car to greet her, "Hey." I say, sitting next to my best friend. Eddie was already across the parking lot, talking to Danielle, I wish they'd get together already.

"Lee-Lee, darling!" The high pitched snobbish voice made me cringe, and the girl herself made me feel sick, she walked across the parking lot in 5 inch high heels, with every five steps she walked, she flicked her perfect blonde hair out of her big baby blue eyes. She was a witch in my sight. She ran to my brother and kisses his cheek, but he pushes her away, "Tori, no." He says sternly.

She pouts, sticking her bottom lip out, "Come on, don't be like that with me. You love me really."

"No he doesn't." I say, jumping in, "Get out of my sight, Tori, I don't know if I can bear to look at you a moment longer, especially when you're hitting on my brother."

"Wow, I didn't know such a deformed creature could actually open its mouth and talk." Tori says, cackling, "It has a temper."

"_It_ is my little sister, Tori. Leave her alone or I'll mess you up." Lee snarls, I give him a weak smile and he smiles back.

"You'd never do that." Tori insists, "You love me too much."

"Tori, get this into your tiny little brain of yours." Renesmee says, jumping in front of her and pointing a finger into her bronze curls, "Lee. Is. Not. Interested."

"You're just jealous." Tori says in a bold voice.

"He's my brother, Tori. Why would I be jealous?" Renesmee asks. Our cover story was that we were all adopted, and we were all siblings, or parents were claiming 23, but it was a struggle considering they were 17.

Tori just humph and takes another step towards Lee, her lips puckered.

"Stop that right there, Tori, or I'll slit your throat."

We all turn around to face Cassia.

**Lee Carlisle Cullen**

Cassia was standing there, hands on hips with Willow by her side, Cassia looked really angry, but she was cute when she was angry, her eyebrows arched in a way which made her eyes burn with fight. "Leave Lee alone." She snaps, walking up to her. "You know he actually loathes you. The sight of you makes him sick."

"Cullen, do you really want to mess with me?" Tori hisses menacingly.

"She has a name." I interrupt, "Her parents gave her it so you could use it." Tori for once ignores me.

"Because if you do, it could end really badly." Tori continues.

"Are you threatening me? Are you really going that far?" Cassia asks in a shocked voice, "For god's sake, Tori, grow up!"

Tori reaches out a hand and in a quick sound of smacking, Tori slaps Cassia in the face, Cassia is left shocked for a moment, her cheek pink with a faint hand shaped mark and then she hisses at Tori and pulls her into a headlock.

People are gathering and chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"This is ridiculous!" I exclaim, "Tori, get away from Cassia now!" I start to walk towards them but Cassia screams at me.

"Lee! I don't need help! I can take her sorry butt!" She screeches, hurting Tori further. They are screaming at each other now, and I see a teacher coming out of the school with a angry expression on her face. Great, now, Cassia is in trouble and it's all my fault. That's not fair on her, she was only standing up for me.

"Miss Cullen and Miss Rebel! Stop this fighting this instant before I expel you!" She screams, she walks through and seizes them both by the hair, tearing them apart, she is seething. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Cassia was hitting on my boyfriend!" Tori exclaims and I growl.

"He isn't your boyfriend, just because you want it to be true doesn't mean it is!" Cassia snaps.

"Are you telling me a boy caused this?" The headmistress asks in disbelief.

"Yes, me." I say, stepping forward, holding my hand up, "Tori was trying to kiss me and Cassia defended me. I should thank her for that."

"You shouldn't thank her for anything, Mr Cullen. Fighting! I will not have it in my school! You both have detention! Get inside, now!"

I stare after Cassia, feeling sorry for her, her eyes are still full of firing fight and we lock eyes for a moment, it makes me feel strange inside, like a million fireworks exploding in my stomach, it made me feel excited but nervous, my feelings for Cassia were...I couldn't explain it. I could explain them for Tori though. Hatred, annoyance and the want to slightly wanting to murder her. Ugh. She turned around two and made a phone gesture with her fingers and put it to her ear, "Call me." She mouths.

I shake my head at her. "You OK?" Juliet asks me softly.

"Yeah. I'm good, thanks."" I say sulkily, sighing to myself in defiance. "Let's get to class."

I really hated High School.

**So what did you think? Like it hate it? I really hate Tori, even though I created her, she irritates me beyond belief. I can imagine her in my head, I may have to draw her and stick her picture on a dartboard, I'm sure all of the Cullen kids would be happy to do that don't you? Remember, if you have any questions you want to ask me, please don't hesitate, and also if you want to borrow any ideas just leave a request in a review and I will get back to you in an authors note. PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :) :) :)**


	4. Falling Apart

**Hey, guys! I'm back! After this chapter I will not be updating until I get to 15 reviews. Also, Lydia98, are you still here? Reading the sequel? If you are, please may you review, and just take 1 second of your time? It only takes a moment and it makes my whole day! I'll let you know about A Soft Lullaby...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own the plot and the characters, please do not copy my ideas, but if you wish to use some for your own story, please let me know in a review.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Falling Apart**

* * *

_Shoot for the moon, and even if you miss, you will still land among the stars._

_-Unknown_

* * *

**Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen**

"Emmett!" I call, in an anxious manner. My husband had become isolated and angry over the past 7 months, and I felt our family bond slipping away. He hardly ever talked to me or the kids anymore and it upset me to know the Volturi had done this to us, they were trying to weaken our family so we were less strong. Our family relationships kept us fighting and strong, they were trying to get rid of this. "Emmett!" I call again, more demanding this time. He had obviously heard me, because of his vampire hearing, and he was deliberately ignoring me, this showed disrespect, and Emmett promised respect when he married me.

There was a loud thump and then the creaking as he came down the stairs, I put my hands on my hips as he came down, scowling at me, this made me feel upset, he never scowled at me, he just smiled. "What?" He growls at me.

"Don't you take that tone with me!" I snap at him, glaring at my husband who glowered back at me, "Don't you dare."

"Don't tell me what to do in my own house, Rosalie." He growls at me, shocking me, I shake my head at him, a frown at him.

"May I remind you that we both signed the contract for this house, so I'll do what I like. Why are you so angry at me, Emmett, hmm? I'm your wife!" I yell at him.

"For gods sake, Rosalie!" Emmett explodes, "I'm just stressed out at the moment! I wanted to be alone for a bit and now your yelling in my ear? What the hell?"

"You are always alone! You never spend time with me anymore! You never spend time with your kids anymore! Sylvia, Danielle, and Dylan are having a really tough time at the moment and they need their father, but he is never around!" I scream.

"SHUT UP!"

We spin around and see Danielle standing in the doorway, her short red hair falling in her green eyes that are sparkling with tears, "Shut up, OK?" She repeats.

"I'm your father, you don't speak to me like that, Danielle Cullen." Emmett growls at our daughter.

"You sure as hell don't act like my father!" Danielle screams, "Mom is right! But, Mom, stop yelling at Dad because it is doing my head in!"

I stare at my daughter, who looks tired, with dark circles under her striking eyes, she's thin, her cheekbones prominent, she looks ill with worry. I want to slap myself, my daughter is sick with worry and I didn't even know because I was too wrapped up in my own life. I'm a bad parent.

"I'm sorry, honey. I'm sorry." I whisper.

We both look to Emmett and he mumbles, "I'm sorry, baby."

"Thank you." She says shortly, "And I'm sorry for yelling at you, I shouldn't have done it. I just got so angry and stressed."

"You had every right to yell at us, Ellie. I'm sorry." I say, walking over to her and hugging her, "Danielle, you look ill, sweetheart."

"I'm just tired." She murmurs. "I haven't been getting much sleep."

"Why don't you take a nap before dinner?" I ask her gently. She nods slowly and then turns to Emmett.

"Will you take me up, Daddy?" She says, sounding like the little girl she once was.

Emmett nods and goes over to our daughter, he leads her up the stairs but stops for a moment and turns around, "I'm sorry I yelled Rose. You know I love you, don't you?"

I sigh at him in despair, "Of course I do, honey." He smiles at me and then continues to walk up the stairs. I myself walk into the kitchen and get out all the ingredients I need for pancakes, the kids love them, and I haven't been paying much attention to them lately, a wave of guilt passes over me and I bite my lip to stop myself crying. I distract myself by making the pancakes, serving them up and putting butter on Dylan's and writing his name in blueberry sauce, I do the same for the girls, only putting it in strawberry. I put a squirt of whipped cream on them and then put them on the table, "Dinner's ready!" I shout.

The kids come down the stairs, Dylan with a sad expression on his face, he's been talking to Lori again. I knew how sad he felt for his best friend, for her mother's death, and he talked to Lori for endless hours on his mobile, letting her console in him. Sylvie looks exhausted, worse than Danielle, she slumps and her eyes are drooping and dark, and her wrist and neck look as if they could snap in half in a second.

Danielle looks better after taking a nap but she still looks tired, my kids are falling apart before my eyes and it makes me want to cry. I do cry, every night I take an hour to myself and cry my eyes out. "Pancakes." Dylan says, "Thanks, Mom."

"Thanks." Danielle says flatly. Sylvie stays silent as she sits down at the table, and she just picks at her food.

"Syl, aren't you hungry?" Dylan asks.

She shrugs. "Honey, don't you want them?" I ask.

"Stop pretending!" She cries, in a sudden burst, making us all jump, "Stop pretending that we aren't all falling apart!"

I'm left shocked and silenced but Emmett looks angry, "Sylvia. Maggie. Cullen. That is a horrible thing to say!"

"Well, it's true!" She snaps.

"Sylv, leave it!" Danielle says tiredly.

"No, no, Danielle! Look at us!" Sylvia continues, "The Volturi want this to happen! They want us to all fall apart so we become weak! I'm not going to let that happen!"

With that, she gets up and slams the door behind her.

**Edward II Jacob Cullen**

It upset me to see Danielle so sad, she looked so fragile these days ad it frightened me. Her wrists and ankles were thin and her cheekbones looked as if they were about to burst through her skin. Her under eyes were purple and bruised and she talked in a flat tone. She walked like a zombie and never talked to anyone but me. I knew Rosalie and Emmett were fighting constantly because she told me.

I was worried about my own family too. Dad seemed mad all the time, and Mom was worried about him so it got her stressed and snappy sometimes, and Renesmee missed Jake a lot. She was always forcing her smile, but I tried to support her as much as I could. I felt like the weight of my family was on my shoulders and it scared me to know that I, the youngest, had to handle it.

Something crackles and I frown and sit up. I turn to my bedside table and hear a voice, "Eddie? Are you there?" Danielle's voice. I open up the drawer quickly and bring out the old walkie-talkie we used to communicate with one another when we were little, I press down the red button on the top gently and then murmur, "You want to talk?"

"Yeah." She says in a sad voice, "My sister just started yelling at my parents about how our family's falling apart. And...I think it is." There is a small choked noise and I think she's burst into tears.

"Don't cry, Danielle." I whisper, "Of course your family isn't falling apart, our families are strong, they are all just really stressed out right now."

"Oh, Eddie." She sobs, "I don't know what I'd do without you. Thank you for always being there for me."

"I always will." I whisper, "Do you want to come over?"

"Please." She mumbles, "I'll see you later."

"Over and out." I say childishly and there's a soft giggle. I walk over to the windowsill and wait for her. I hear a muffled bang, and a rustle of leaves and then her face appears, I slide open the window and she comes in, a weak smile etched on her lips.

"Hey." She says, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah." I say tiredly, "Are you?"

She shrugs and flops down on my bed, I look at Danielle, really look at her and think just how beautiful she is, her red hair is short and styled, and her pale ivory skin makes her look almost luminous in the dark, and her green eyes send a shiver up my spine, they are big and they sparkle and twinkle, they bore into my soul. I sit down next to her and put my arm around her. She rests her head on my shoulder and a wave of electricity waves over me, making me shiver.

"Danielle." I whisper quietly, her sweet breath was on my face, it was minty and cool, and the tension between us was so thin you could break it with your fingernail. She lets out a small breath.

"Yes?" She murmurs, shifting her body to face mine, our faces were close together and yet it didn't make the slightest difference, "Yes, Eddie?" She whispers again.

"I've done something stupid." I mumble, reaching out and putting her cold cheek in my palm.

"What?" She whispers, giving me a smile, her eyes bright and shiny.

"I've fallen in love." I murmur, I pull her closer to me and then continue, "With you."

"Oh." She murmurs, "Well, I've been in love for a while. Since I was tiny actually." She gives me a cheeky grin, "With you too." She leans in and I lean in too, it seems like the most natural thing in the world as our lips touch, her soft ones against mine. The kiss feels amazing and I do nothing to stop it. She wraps her arms around my neck and I break the kiss by saying, "I love you."

I felt as if I had been waiting my entire life for her to say her next words "I love you too, Eddie. More than anything in the whole world." Danielle declares passionately, she giggles childishly and then leans in for another kiss.

**So what do you think about Danielle and Eddie? I love them being a couple actually, I feel it's what they both need right now, they are stuck in hell. But now they have to tell their parents! Emmett and Rosalie, Edward and Bella? What do you think their reactions will be? I love writing this story so much! What POVs do you want? I want to do a Lee POV sometime soon...Remember, if you want me to read or review your story I would be happy to! You read mine and review it, so I should do the same with yours! I will also recommend it if you want me too. Oh, sorry this one is a little shorter, I wanted to end it there because it seemed like a good place to. PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME, AMAZING AND EPIC! :) :) :)**


	5. To Love and To Win

**Hey, guys, what is going ON? Thank you for making me hit 15 reviews! I am not updating after this until I get to 20 reviews! I have been playing a lot of The Sims 3 and Minecraft recently, that is totally off the subject...But, I will ask you two questions, do you play The Sims 3 or Minecraft? If you don't, I totally recommend them! Also, who is your favourite character from this book? I don't have favourites, but I think Sylvie and Lee are characters very, very, very close to my heart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**To Love and To Win**

* * *

_To love and win is the best thing. To love and lose, the next best._

_-William Makepeace Thackeray _

* * *

**Danielle Honey Cullen**

"Danielle, you're grinding your teeth again."

"Sorry." I apologize. "I'm just nervous. Aren't you?" I look to my new boyfriend's beautiful face. It looked as if he had been carved by an angel. His jaw was square, and straight, his lips were perfectly full and his almond shaped green eyes. His brown curls on top of his head blew about lightly in the soft breeze that blew around the beach that we walked barefoot on.

Eddie laughs at me, and it reminds me of when Uncle Edward laughs. It was nice to hear, as Uncle Edward never laughed these days, just frowned. It was a good thing me and Eddie were together, it had given me strength, I had felt so depressed in this dark time, but the kiss last night had made me feel strong again. Eddie kept me strong. "No. I'm not scared. I love you, and I want Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose to accept that. If they don't, that's too bad."

"You don't have to live with them though!" I say, kicking him playfully on the shin as we walk, he kicks me playfully back and I giggle, tripping in the soft sand and fly into him, he laughs at my clumsiness, I regain my balance, and smooth down the front of my light pink sundress. "Seriously, my Dad might murder me in my sleep."

"Aw, your dad is just a big teddy bear. He'll get over it." Eddie tells me, he leans towards me and bends down to plant a kiss on my cheek. I giggle and stand up on tiptoe to kiss him again.

"Eddie! I'm not even joking! He gets way to overprotective! But, I hope he just won't stab you in the heart, Sylvie and Dylan sweetened him up for me." I say. My siblings and I were so close, and we always stuck together at times like this. I had been sitting in my room, giggling to myself. I remember feeling as if I was on my sugar rush.

_There had been a knock on my bedroom door and I had sat up quickly, and put on a straight face. I hadn't wanted my parents to know yet. "Come in!" I call in a strained voice, I was trying to stop the happiness leaking from my bell like tone. The door had slammed open and Sylvie had stood in the doorway, her hair all messy from being let out from the hair pins she wore to keep it in the special style she wore. I preferred it like that, it reminded me of when she was a little girl. Especially when she wore the unicorn slippers she wore now. She crossed her arms across her chest. "Spill." She had demanded. Dylan came across the hall, in his sweater and baggy tracksuit, he flicked his hair out of his face before saying dumbly, "What's going on?"_

_"Girl conversation." Sylvie said, holding her hand up. "Dylan, get out!"_

_"Oh, god, you two, come in!" I said, rolling my eyes at them, I patted my bed, and the twins had run in and dived onto my flowery bed sheet. They sat there, wide eyed before I giggled and said, "I just had my first kiss!" Dylan sat there, shocked, but Sylvie's face lit up like a lighthouse, she threw her thin arms around my neck and hugged me, letting out small excited noises._

_"Oh, Ellie!" She exclaimed, "You and Eddie are perfect together! Oh, I'm so glad you are finally together!" She laughed and rolled around on the bed in complete glee before Dylan pushed her off the bed. She squealed and fell on the floor, making no noise but one like a cat being trodden on._

_"Uh...Ah...Um...Er..." Dylan stammered, his face totally blank, then his features filled with alarm, "Dad is going to kill you!" These words had made a million alarm bells go off in my head._

_"We'll sweeten him up before you tell him though!" Syl said quickly, she turns her gaze to face Dylan, "Won't we?"_

_"Of course." He said, he placed his hand on my shoulder, "We're here for you, El." _

I was grateful for my siblings support, but my father's reaction still scared me. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell him, but as Eddie slipped my hand into his, we walked towards my house. The cars in the driveway were dusty, due to not using them that much, and the overwhelming heat beats down on my uncovered back, it was humid, but the plants in the driveway did not wilt, Sylvie kept them alive. I squeezed Eddie's hand for courage and he gave me an encouraging smile, "Please remember that you aren't confessing to a murder here."

"That is exactly what your father said to your Mom when she was telling Grandpa Charlie about the engagement." I laugh, "Oh, god, come on, let's just get it over with." I take a deep breath, blow a loose strand of hair out of my face and walk towards the mahogany door. I did not knock the lion head knocker, I just pulled out my key and opened the door. The house was always locked these days, my parents fussed about security, pointless in my opinion, they'd just smash a window or kick the door down. "Mom! Dad! It's me!" I call out, "I want to talk to you!"

"OK, Honey!" Mom shouts, she comes down the spiral staircases, her face a little confused, she locks eyes with Eddie and then locks her gaze on mine. I stare at her with my witchy green eyes, telling her I meant business. "Emmett! Danielle wants to talk to us!" Mom screams.

"OK!" Dad says, but there is no creaking of stairs, showing he is coming down. We wait thirty seconds before Mom says "NOW!"

"Fine, fine..." Dad sighs, and I watch him coming down the stairs, he looks at Eddie sideways, like a dog cocking his head to one side to examine someone. He scans us and I quickly drop my hand from his in fear Dad may see.

"Can we go into the living room?" Eddie asks.

"Of course." Mom says nervously, walking in, me and Eddie sit down on the white velvet loveseat and Dad narrows his eyes at the both of us in exasperation. "So? What is it you want to talk about?"

"Well...um...er..." I stammer, and then I hear myself. I want to slap myself. What am I doing, stammering away stupidly? Why am I scared? I love Eddie! I want my parents to understand that, if they don't, then they really don't know me! In encouragement I take Eddie's hand firmly and drop it into my lap, "Mom, Dad, last night, Eddie and I had our first kiss. Our current status is in a relationship." Eddie looks at me proudly before nodding at my parents to confirm this.

"YOU HAD WHAT?" Dad roars like a bear, making us both jump. Dad leaps up from his seat, smoke practically coming out of his ears. "YOU KISSED! YOU'RE IN A RELATIONSHIP! DANIELLE HONEY CULLEN, HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE ONE YEAR OLD!"

"Well, technically I'm not. I'm physically and mentally 16, so I have every right to be in a relationship with Eddie." I point out.

"DON'T YOU SMART TALK ME, DANIELLE!" Dad screams, and then turns to Eddie, "AND YOU! HOW DARE YOU NOT CONSULT ME BEFORE YOU DECIDED TO KISS MY FIRSTBORN DAUGHTER! YOU SHOULD HAVE ASKED PERMISSION FROM ME! HER FATHER!"

"Emmett, you are overreacting." Mom says tiredly. "Stop shouting at Eddie."

Me and Eddie turn to face my mother in shock, "Aunt Rose? You aren't...mad?" Eddie asks in disbelief.

"No, Eddie. I'm not. I'm delighted you two have got together, it's exactly what you two need right now." Mom continues. I feel slightly faint.

"Who are you and what have you done with Rosalie Cullen?" I demand. Mom laughs at me and Dad just stares at her in disbelief. He splutters and makes strange noises before he starts yelling again.

"YOU TWO AREN'T ALLOWED TO BE TOGETHER! YOU'RE COUSINS!" He says triumphantly. Oh, god. I really don't want to say this because I don't want to hurt their feelings, but I love Eddie.

"No by blood." I say, "You adopted me. I have no Cullen blood in my veins."

The room is silent before Mom says, "She's right." She swivels her butterscotch irises to the door, "Sylvie, Dylan, I know you already know. Come in." My siblings come in and they both give me a weak smile.

"I give you permission to be together." Mom nods at me and gives me a smile. I jump up and fly at her, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, Momma, thank you, Momma, thank you, Momma!" I chant, in a fit of giggles. Dad stands there, his mouth opening and shutting madly, he looks so much like a goldfish I laugh. Dad turns a scolding look in my direction. "DANIELLE!" He roars.

I look to Eddie and he looks to me, "RUN!" We both scream, he grabs my hand and we run out the door, giggle and chuckling as we walked across the blistering heated sand, it wriggled in between my toes but I did not trip, Eddie kept me steady as we walked along the beach, we splashed into the heated water and I squeal as it laps over the end of my sundress, Eddie laughs at me and then picks me up and carries me across, we run to the small part of sand and jump up. "I love you!" I giggle.

"I love you too." He whispers, "Lets tell the whole world! 1...2...3!"

"WE'RE MADLY IN LOVE!" We both scream childishly as it echoes around the cove, I look across the rising sun on the gentle rippling Caribbean blue water. I think ahead, and plan my forever. I'll marry Eddie and spend the rest of my days with him. Forever and Always. He's my soul mate, and I realize he always has been. I've just been too blind to realize it. How could I be so stupid? I turn my back on the sea and wrap my arms around Eddie's neck, and then stand up on tiptoe for another kiss.

**What did you think of Emmett's reaction? I was laughing as I wrote it, and my family was just looking at me like: What the fudge is she doing? Action will start happening and I will probs do a Jane and Alec chapter because I what action to happen with them too. I have so much to fit in to this story so I'm going to fit in as much as I can. I may have to make it longer. I have also decided I am going to write A Soft Lullaby! I have a lot of ideas for it! It will consist of 50-100 chapters, maybe more, and I will have it up soon! Ideas are welcome! I will need some help! Also, don't remember to answer the questions I set you, and sorry if this was short. Remember, I will not update until I have 20 reviews. PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! I LOVE YOU! :) :) :)**


	6. The Dangerous Bite

**Hey guys! We hit 23 reviews! Yay! I'm glad to know I made you all laugh with Emmett's reaction! Also, now the drama really hits off! I have had this idea since chapter 10 of Renesmee's Saga: Polar Star! It is going to cause a lot of drama, and I know you all love drama! Also, Happy (late) Birthday, Maggie! This is a kind of (late) birthday present! Onwards...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**The Dangerous Bite**

* * *

_Sister. She is your mirror, shining back at you with a world of possibilities. She is your witness, who sees you at your worst and best, and loves you anyway. She is your partner in crime, your midnight companion, someone who knows when you are smiling, even in the dark. She is your teacher, your defense attorney, your personal press agent, even your shrink._

_-Barbara Alpert _

* * *

**Willow Lily Cullen**

The moonlight shone down on us all as we sat in the middle of the forest together, over a small portable barbecue. The full moon was red and showed every marking, it was so beautiful, it looked magic. The mood was also blissful for once, as we toasted marshmallows over the barbecue. Cassia grins at me and her pearly white teeth shine in the light. I smile back and playfully knock her melting marshmallow off the stick, it falls into the fire and I watch as it blackens and curls and eventually turns to ash. "Willow!" Cassia shrieks, knocking mine off, I nudge her in the ribs and she screams, I know she's especially ticklish there, I nudge her again and she falls backwards into the pine needles. I start laughing, but Cassia reaches up and drags me to the floor from my hair. I glare at my sister. "Ow."

"I go down, you go down with me. It's a twin thing." She says in sarcasm. Then she starts laughing and rolling around in the pine. Renesmee rolls her eyes at us and Juliet says playfully, "You babies."

"What did she call us?" I ask my twin and she gives me an evil smile.

"I believe she called us babies, dear sister." Cassia says brightly. Then she flashes an evil smile, "Let's get her!" We both leap up and jump over the barbecue, making everyone scream, Juliet jumps to her feet and screams as we chase her around the trees. Eventually everyone gets up and we start a mad game of chase. Our laughter echoes around the trees and it sounds creepily eerie. I run into a swarm of trees and then spin around, and I see no one. "Guys!" I call out. "Cassia!"

There's no answer, just a laugh. A painfully spine chilling cackle that flies through the woods like raven. I shiver, and the fear for the safety of my sister. "Cassia!" I shriek at the top of my lungs. There's no answer, and my stomach does back flips, making me feel sick. I break into a run and twigs snap under my feet as I run around madly. Then I hear breathing and I stop dead. The woods are deathly cold now and I can't see the flames of our fire. They've gone out. There's a crack and I spin around, a burst of light flickers in the sky and it begins to rain, it rains harder and harder, and the hard droplets fall in my hair and soak my shoulders. I feel like I'm trapped in a horror movie. I can't make out our house, not even the bright blue of our swimming pool. I can't move, I'm rigid and frozen on the spot. "Cassie!" I call out weakly, "Cass!" My yells are now weak and feeble, my throat raw and croaky.

Tears start pouring down my face, I'm so scared. The thunder snaps again and I jump. There's a rustle of leaves, and the faint sound of labored breath. I scream and break into a run, away from the bush. I trip over tree roots and stray branches, and hit my head on several high trees, but nothing stops me as I run away from the threat. My legs and knees ache and throb but I do nothing but sprint.

I have to find my sister.

**Cassia Florence Cullen**

I'm lost. I'm surrounded by darkness, and my sister isn't here to support me. I look around wildly, expecting her to be there, but she isn't. She's faded into the pitch black that engulfs me. I reach into my pocket and bring out my Samsung Galaxy S3 desperately and switch it on, the red light is flashing but I scroll desperately down my contacts, I find Willow, and then tap it, the phone rings, and then there's a soft, "Hey?"

"Will-" I gasp, and then we're cut off. The battery is dead. I'm alone. I can hear breathing, harsh and labored, and I gasp.

"Well, aren't you a pretty one?" A scratchy evil voice says.

I gasp and spin around to face a dark figure. He has blonde hair that shines in the darkness, and thin lips, his nose is chunky and his jaw is tight and set, but his face curls into a wretched smile. His eyes are two different colours, one is an ice blue, and one is so dark I feel as if I'm falling down a dark hole. He has light stubble on his jaw, and his clothes are ripped and frayed, and his feet are completely bare. "Who are you?" I choke out, taking a step backwards. "If you hurt me, I swear, I'll scream."

"If you scream, I will stab you, and what good will that do?" He asks, cocking his head to one side, he smiles and his sharp teeth glint. "Now, before I tell you who I am, you are going to tell me who you are, pretty one."

I feel disgusted. "What makes you think I'm going to tell you what my name is? I'm sorry, but that's classified information."

"Ah, is it now? Well, pretty one, I suggest that you do, or things could end very badly for your dear, dear, sister Willow." He snarls.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I scream. "I swear, I'll kill you!"

"Name?" He says, holding his hand up, the menacing smile still etched on his lips.

"Cassia Cullen." I gasp, "What do you want from me?"

"You...are an enchantress. An enchantress...and a vampire. A hybrid." He says, "That is correct?"

"Yes, that...that is correct." I stammer. I was shaking, I didn't know this man, and his threats scared me witless. I wanted Willow. I wanted my parents, but I didn't dare cry out to them.

"I...require your blood."

I stop completely dead, my blood? The thing running through my veins? Only vampires drank blood, didn't they? Or were there other's out there? "What are you?" I ask.

"I'm a Lunarblood." He smiles, "And I am part of a coven, which requires magic from special blood. It gives us power. To overtake any threats."

"So you think I'm going to hand over my blood so you can take over? Fat chance." I spit at him, "Get out of my way, or I swear, I'll scream, and my sister and my parents will come running."

"Remember what I said before, pretty one. Don't scream. Now, give me your blood!" He shouts.

"NO!" I scream.

He reaches out his cold hand and slaps me clean across the face, my head slams to the side of my shoulder and I am left breathless for a second. I'm now so fuming, my fingers start tickling with electricity, "You want to get violent, you old man? Well come on!" I scream, and turn on my heel, starting to run.

He jumps and lands in front of me and punch me hard in the stomach, I cry out in pain, and he takes his chance, he throws his head to my arm and bites me hard and long. I scream and feel weak, so that I stagger.

"CASSIA!"

Willow. Willow was here. The man snarls, "I'll be back, for her. I don't think you'll survive the next couple of weeks." Then he took off into the moonlight.

I wouldn't survive the next couple of weeks? Was he lying? Or was he being true? Maybe he was just trying to scare me? My knees tremble and I collapse to the ground, and gingerly pull up the sleeve of my white top to examine the bite. It was dark red and deep, and it seemed to glow in the moonlight. It burned, and blood oozed from it. I gasp and start hyperventilating. What happened to me?

"Cass! Oh my god, Cassie! What happened?" I don't realize I'm shaking until Willow's hand starts trembling on my shoulder, she hugs me tightly and I continue to gaze at my bite. "Cass, did he do that to you?" She asks in concern.

"I'm fine. It's nothing. He's gone now." I whisper, but as tears start pouring down my face I break down, "Oh, Will, I was so scared!"

She hugs me and cries too, and then in the distance I spot a big stone house, I point out and whisper, "The house. We don't breathe a word of this to Mom and Dad, swear?"

"Swear." She vows, "I love you, Cass."

"I love you too Willow." I murmur, and gaze upwards to the moon, it shines down on me and I can't help but get the feeling something bad is going to happen. I can't get his words out of my head. "Let's go home." I say quickly, jumping up.

I'm glad to climb into my soft comforting and warm bed, I pull the covers over my head, as it aches. It spins and whirls and the pattern on my duvet doesn't help. It makes me feel sick. I bury under, and try to sleep. I can't get the man's face out of my mind. His laughter will haunt me for the rest of my days.

I gaze at the photo on my bedside table instead, the picture of me and my family in Winter. Me and Willow are wearing matching bobble hats, and Mom and Dad are holding us and smiling. Usually the photograph makes me feel better, but the faces swirl into one and I feel nauseous. I need something to drink.

I get out of bed and stand for a moment, I wobble and the room spins, my stomach lurches and I am suddenly and violently sick all over the floor, the red liquid makes me feel even more sick and I retch for a moment, my stomach churning. Then my eyelids droop and I feel weak, I fall to the floor and lay there, trying to open my eyes, but they close and open and my room gets darker and darker.

The words ring through my head,_ I'll be back, for her. I don't think you'll survive the next couple of weeks..._

Then my eyes slam shut and I black out.

* * *

**Ha! You know I love leaving you on cliffhangers! Sorry if it's short but I didn't want to drag it out so it got boring. Now, I'm not updating until I get 30 reviews! Loads of drama is going to happen now, and everything will go to Hell, because this is going to cause loads of stuff to happen! What do you think is wrong with Cassia? What do you think about the guy in the woods? He certainly seems evil! I hate him even though I created him! Also, please tell me your fave character? I like to know! Anyways, what has been your fave chapter so far? I kind of like this one! Also, don't forget to go and check out my newest story, A Soft Lullaby! It's about Alice and Jasper having their own child and I think it's going to turn out really good! Please review it, but don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE YOU GUYS ROCK! :D :D :D**


	7. Stay With Me

**Hey, guys! I am back! Sorry for lack of updates, school, y'know! But it is HALF-TERM now, so updates will be coming regularly, but I want 45 reviews before I update again, so yeah. A Soft Lullaby will be updated later tonight, what do you think of it? Anyways, I left you on a cliffy last chapter! I know you just love them! *EVIL LAUGH***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Stay With Me **

* * *

_My mother is more than a hero, more than a fearless women, more than a best friend, she's my life. I love her with all my heart and I will never ask for a better mother._

_-Unknown_

* * *

**Alice Brandon Cullen**

"Cassie? Cassie, baby? Can you wake up for me, please, please let me know you're OK!" I whisper desperately, running my hands through my daughter's hair. Her eyelids were snapped shut. I felt more than a little sick, when I went into my daughter's bedroom, I found her unconscious in a pile of vomited blood. I didn't know what happened. She's never been ill. Willow's never been ill. I didn't even know it was possible. I turn to my other daughter, who was in Jasper's arms, breathing heavily as tears ran down her cheeks. She'd been in hysterics when she found her sister, we'd had to calm her down, and she was still terrified because she couldn't use her twin telepathy with her. It worried me too. "Cass? Cassie! Please." I murmur, kissing her forehead. She groans in her sleep and wriggles, a huge wave of relief travels over me, but the sick feeling is still there in the pit of my stomach.

Her beautiful eyes are bloodshot and red, and her lips are still red from the blood. Her lower lip wobbles as she opens her mouth, revealing her blood stained teeth. Her voice is hoarse and cracked as she whispers, "Mom...I feel sick." Jasper snatches a cardboard bowl from the floor and I ever so gently sit her up and place the bowl underneath her chin. Jasper holds her hair back as she vomits.

"Oh, Cass!" Willow weeps. "Cass, I thought you were-" I know the words she is about to say and a million bad and terrible thoughts run through my mind, making me shake, I press my finger to my lips and give Willow a scolding look, I shake my head at her and she nods weakly.

"I'm fine, Will." She croaks, but she suddenly retches and I hold the bowl up again, and she spits red stuff out of her mouth. She coughs badly and I push myself onto her bed and hug her gently. Then she flops back on me, her head lolling. There's a soft cry and I find tears seeping onto my shoulder. It's breaking my heart to see Cassia like this, so ill, I don't know what's wrong with her. But I know it's something really serious.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Jasper asks her, stroking her cheek. Cassia gags and shakes her head, her trembling hand going to her mouth. "Drink?" He suggests. Cassia shakes her head, and her eyes swirl.

"I feel dizzy." She whispers.

"Don't move." I instruct her, and cradle her in my arms. "Right, Willow, get Carlisle on the phone, tell him he needs to get here now with all his medical equipment. Tell him that I don't want to move Cassia."

Willow runs into the hallway to make the call. I hear it ring twice and then Willow says, "Hello? Carlisle?"

"Jasper, get some blankets, towels and cushions. And a hot water bottle wrapped in a towel! Quick!" I tell my husband. I turn to Cassia, "Sweet Pea, I've got to take these sheets off, they've got vomit on them, do you think you'll be OK to move?"

"I think so." She says hoarsely. I reach out and pick her up, and support her head with my hand like I did when she was a newborn baby. She gives a small sob as I carefully place her down in her fluffy blue armchair and place the matching blanket over her.

"Good?" I whisper. Cassia nods. I go over and start stripping her bead clean of the vomit stained things, then I put them in the corner of her room and pause. I don't want to leave her, but I don't want to stink her room out either, it might make her sick again, and I don't want that. I quickly put them out in the hallway and I spot Willow coming towards me, tears in her eyes.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh." I whisper as she begins to cry, I hug her and rock her in my arms, she sobs and sobs. I bite my lip. Willow must be in hell, her and Cassia are so close, it must be killing her to see her like this. "It's going to be OK, honey." I whisper.

"But-But-But...She's s-s-so i-ill! I c-can't bear i-it!" She sobs into me, I stroke her hair and hum softly to her.

"Darling, everything is going to be OK." I tell her, I put her at arm's length, "Cassie's strong, isn't she? She's always been strong, she can do this. And Carlisle is going to come and help her, she's going to be fine."

"Promise?" She murmurs.

"Promise." I tell her. Then I walk back into Cassia's room, I bend down in front of her, "Hey, babe. Carlisle's coming to help you." I tell her.

"What's wrong with me?" She says in an anxious tone.

"You're just a little sick, that's all." I say quickly, not wanting to think the worst.

"I'm cold." She whispers.

"Here you go, honey."

I turn round to face Jasper who is carrying a mountain of blankets, he fraternally puts the blanket over her and tucks her up, then he places a soft pink towel on her shoulders so if she is sick, it won't stain the blanket. "Thanks, Dad." She whispers.

"Anything for you, baby."

**Lee Carlisle Cullen**

I'm groggy as my eyes open, my brain reacting to the noise coming from the hallway. An endless ringing. I sit up and yawn, stretching. I stumble out into the hallway and find Dad talking into his mobile in a fast and worried tone, "I'll be straight over, Willow. Don't cry, honey. Bye."

"What's going on?" I demand, Dad turns around quickly and bites his lip when he sees me.

"Sorry, Lee. I didn't mean to wake you." He mumbles.

"It doesn't matter." I tell him, "What's going on?"

Dad pauses before closing his eyes, "Lee, Cassia's ill. Very ill by the sound of it."

Panic. Fear. They are the two major feelings that slam into me at the words. Cassia. Ill. Cassia is the one who I care most about, apart from Mom, Dad and Juliet. To think that she's fatefully ill makes me feel sick. "What?" I blurt out. "Take me to her!"

"I'm sure she's fine, Lee, just go back to-"

"Dad! I'm going!" I snap. "What do you need?"

"My medical equipment!" Dad says, "I can see you aren't going to give up, we hate to go, now." I run downstairs and grab as much as I can. Then I run out of the door and across the cold sand in the moonlight, across to Alice and Jasper's house. I ring the doorbell desperately and a tired looking Uncle Jasper comes to the door.

"Lee? Carlisle, please...You too, Lee..."

I run upstairs at top speed and find a weeping Willow in the hallway, sobbing into her knees, I bend down, "Hey, Will." I murmur. She looks distraught. This only scares me even more, Willow hardly ever cries, only when things are badly wrong.

"She's in there!" She says hoarsely. I walk in to the room that is lit only by moonlight, Cassia's face is glowing, but her eyes are ringed with dark purple, her pupils are bloodshot and her lips are stained with blood. Her face is thin and pale. What is wrong with her? "Cass?" I gasp.

She looks mortified, "Lee...don't look at me...I look disgusting..."

"Don't be stupid, Cass. I'm here to see you. What happened?"

"I don't know." She sobs, "One minute I'm fine, just feeling weak, then I get out of bed and I'm sick and then I fall, and I wake up in my room feeling like hell."

I sit down in front of her and take her hands in mine, "I'm going to be here for you. I promise you."

"Thanks, Lee."

**Willow Lillian Cullen**

**_2 Hours Later_**

"Hey, Will."

I sit down beside my sister's bed. She's wired up to all sorts of machines and in a hospital gown. Her posters have been replaced with heart monitors and ultrasound machines. "Hey, Cass. How your holding up?"

"I'm good." She murmurs, "I'm fine."

"You know what's caused this right?" I ask her.

She shakes her head.

I take her arm and pull up the sleeve of her gown, revealing the dark red scabbed bite that looks worse than ever, it seems to glow in the moonlight. "Cass, It was that Lunarblood in the forest and you know it."

She bites her lip, "I didn't want to think about that. He said_ I don't think you'll last the next couple of weeks_, so-"

"Shut up!" I snap quickly, I didn't even want to think about that. Cassia was my rock, I couldn't live without her. "Sorry, I just don't want to think about that." I add quickly. I lean forwards towards her, "I'm going to find you a cure."

"Sorry?" Cassia asks in confusion, it almost makes me want to laugh as she cocks her head to one side like a dog begging for food.

"I said I'm going to find you a cure. " I repeat. "I'm going to find another Lunarblood and get you a cure, Cassia, you are not going to die. I promise you."

"You could get so ill though! How are you going to find one?" Cassia exclaims.

"I don't care, I don't know how, but I will. I'm going to save you, Cass. Don't tell Mom and Dad where I've gone, or they're going to come after me, and stop me." I vow. I kiss my sister's cheek, "I love you, Cass. See you soon."

Cassie kisses my cheek, "Love you. Take care please."

"I will." I promise her. I run into my bedroom and grab my backpack. I throw in a hairbrush, a first aid kit and hair ties. Then I pull of my running shoes and jacket. I look to my open window and take a deep breath, knowing what I am about to do. I open them and balance on the ledge, then I silently jump down, and start running at top speed, adrenaline pulsing through my veins. I was going to save my sister.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER AGAIN! Aw, I love you guys! What did you think? Remember, I will not be updating until I have 45 reviews. I love you all! Also, a chapter of A Soft Lullaby will be up tonight, possibly. Give me some ideas please! They are all welcome! Baby names, and genders! There will also be a poll on my profile when I narrow things down to four names, this will be after I reveal the gender, which should be in 3-4-5 chapters. PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :D :D :D**


	8. The Threat Grows and Blooms

**Hey, guys! I know I said I wasn't updating, but I figured I'd do it anyway! I was desperate to write some more! This chapter is going to be EXTRA, EXTRA, EXTRA long! I am going to make it as long as possible. There will be a lot of POVs and stuff so this will be really, really good! I hope, anyway. There will be a lot of unknowns. Cool! Anyways, enough of my babbling, lets get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter Eight**

**The Threat Grows and Blooms**

_As fire when thrown into water is cooled down and put out, so also a false accusation when brought against a man of the purest and holiest character, boils over and is at once dissipated, and vanishes and threats of heaven and sea, himself standing unmoved.  
-Marcus Tullius Cicerio _

**Unknown**

I ran through the forest, the wind rippling through my hair, and blowing it into my eyes, the adrenaline in my body pulses through me, as well as the pain that I feel from my unnatural pregnancy. The castle is in the far distance, but my eyes rest on it like it's a savior, that's where I will find him, the man who will father my child and bring him to power. The footsteps behind me are getting louder and my breaths get heavier, the pain so paralyzing I nearly fall down and cry, but I clasp my stomach determinedly. Leaves blow around me like a wild tornado and I hope they distract the predator. I am determined to save the creature inside me, the creature that will bring my own revenge to the person who killed my true mate. How I wish the child I was carrying was his! How I wish he could father this baby! But the liquid that the Italian king had given me meant that the baby was binded to him, and him only.

The castle gets closer and closer and all I want to do is fall and rest, but I do not have this choice. I have to keep moving. But he is getting closer, I am sure, as the snapping of twigs gets louder and louder, and the rustle of leaves is more close. Branches crack and fall and I dodge them quickly, and lumbering, my big stomach throwing me completely off balance. This only gives the hunter a better advantage.

As I sprint into the cobblestoned town square, I jump over the water fountain. The square is erringly empty, so the predator has no reason not to attack. The clock is on the verge of chiming, and I know when it does, I will be safe, the hunter will fall in his tracks, and never wake. I am not one to stop and wait though, so as I run through the massive wooden doors, the guard slams them behind me, a smile on his face, "Ah, you escaped. Aro will be pleased."

"Take me to him." I demand. Felix leads me through the stone hallway, and down the sewer passageway. Felix continues to grin at me, his sharp white fangs showing, he looks fulfilled though, and I realize why the square is so empty. It must be feeding time for the three brothers. I try not to fall to the ground and scream in pain, begging for the pregnancy to end, but I was not going to make a real show of myself, no matter how much agony I was experiencing. Felix swung open the big wooden doors and as soon as they flew open, I saw the golden trio. Aro sat in the middle, licking the last trace of blood from his lips, Caius had a stupid sneer on his face, and Marcus's face was motionless and unreadable as usual. "Victoria, my dear." Aro greets me, standing up, "You escaped. Very good. How is the child?"

"Causing me agony, Aro. When is it time?" I snap, folding my arms over my rounded stomach, the baby gave a rather large kick and I wince, moaning in pain.

"I believe I brought you here for that child to be born." Aro says pointedly, "I'm glad you volunteered to do this, Victoria, since Jane-" Caius gave a low menacing hiss and I smirk, that girl must have been very stupid to run away from such power, "ran away with the weapons we were meant to use. Your child will be of great use to us. Now, Felix, John, take her to the delivery room. I will accompany you."

The two men took hold of my wrists and I gasp. It was time for me to become a mother, and bring a child into this cruel, cruel world. At least it would have a good life, as it would live with the Volturi, and I would stand alongside Aro with great power. I sneer to myself at the thought. Power was the most important thing in the world, aside from revenge. My child would take revenge on Edward Cullen.

**Aro Volturi**

I smirked as I held up the child, the redhead on the table still screamed from pain of birth, but she looked around to see the baby I was holding. It was a girl, the present Queen of the Volturi, she would take revenge on the Cullens and kill them properly, as Jane had never done. Red hair showed signs of spirit and leadership, and her eyes were a scarlet red, making her a true Volturi. "She'll be fully grown in 7 days, then we will start to train her. I name her...Valeska." It was perfect, it meant 'Powerful Leader'. I carried her off and smiled to myself, holding her into the air as my brothers reached me, "Brothers." I sigh, "We have our weapon. This will destroy the Cullens."

The baby screamed and I grimaced at it, I was glad it would grow out of such nonsense, she needed to learn to be strong, and not rely on anyone.

**Cassia Florence Cullen**

_A girl, a evil grin spread upon her lips. Her long flowing red hair swished around her as she walked, she licked her lips to wipe away the remains of blood that stained her smiling lips. She held up her hand, and fire appeared in a large ball surrounded by electric blue jagged lines. The only thing that could kill a vampire. She flexed her fingers and it flew across the sky, in contact with the sun, and rolled across the green grass of the once beautiful meadow. It was surrounded by many people, fighting for their lives, the ball goes towards a familiar face, one surrounded by honey blonde hair, I watch as it's face distorts and falls to the ground. A scream rings out, and I realize it's my own, as I watch my father fall to the ground, and die right in front of my eyes._

I wake with a start and my head spins around, and in that moment I feel so dizzy, I'm almost sick, I look for my sister, but I don't find her, I only find the kind, warm face of Lee, who is looking anxiously at me, and the warmness of my hand seems to be his grasp, "You're awake." He says in relief, "I thought you were having a seizure, Cass, you were rolling around and screaming. I was about to go and get your parents, but I didn't really dare, they're having a screaming fit in there."

"Why?" I say in my unfamiliar voice that is so hoarse now. I can sure enough hear my parents yelling and my Mom crying. "What's going on?"

"I don't want to worry you, Cass, it'll just make you worse." Lee says softly, and I know what's coming, so I have to put on my best surprised face I can manage. Mom and Dad must have found out that Willow was missing. Oh, my dear, brave sister. Never selfish, just thinking about others. She was going to find me a cure. I felt like bursting into tears, I shouldn't have let her go, she could get very seriously hurt, or even as ill as me, then she couldn't get home, and no one could nurse her...

"What's going on?" I manage to choke, trying my best not to cry.

"Willow...Willow...Willow's gone missing." Lee murmurs, holding my hand tight.

I pull my best shocked face, "What?" I gasp.

Lee's brow furrows and he raises his eyebrows, "Cassia, you know something." He says, "You were always a terrible actress."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lie through my teeth.

"Cassia, I know you too well. You know something about Willow going missing." Lee continues, giving me a sharp look.

"No, I don't." I say sharply, "Drop it, Lee."

"No." Lee says defiantly, "Cassia, I won't tell your parents, look, this is me, please, Cass, just tell me where she is, she's my best friend." it was true, me and Willow had been Lee's best friends as long as we could remember, he deserved to know.

"Fine." I say stubbornly, I take a deep breath, "Willow...Willow went to find a cure for me, find a Lunarblood."

"Excuse me?" Lee gasps.

"That night in the forest, when everything went dark, I got captured by a guy, he called me 'Pretty One'." I say, and Lee growls, "He wanted my blood, and I wouldn't let him have its o we got into a fight, and he bit me-" My voice wobbles dangerously, "He said he'd be back for Willow and that I wouldn't survive the n-n-next c-couple of w-weeks!" I start sobbing and Lee takes me in his arms.

"Oh, oh, Cass! You are going to survive!" Lee reassures me.

"How can you be so sure?" I ask.

"Don't think like that!" Lee thunders. "You are going to make it through this!"

**Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen**

"STOP YELLING AT ME, ALICE!" I roar at my tiny petite wife who is standing on her tiptoes, yelling at me.

"YOU'RE YELLING AT ME! JASPER, OUR DAUGHTER IS MISSING, AND CASSIA IS IN THERE AS SICK AS HELL! STOP HAVING A GO AT ME JUST BECAUSE WILLOW IS MISSING! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Alice screeches.

"ALICE! I'M NOT HAVING A GO AT YOU! YOU ARE HAVING A GO AT ME, JUST BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHERE WILLOW IS! I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE'S GONE! DO YOU?" I thunder, slamming my fist down so hard on the counter island that it cracks, I swear loudly and Alice slaps my arm.

"NO! I DON'T! SO, INSTEAD OF YELLING AT MY FACE, JASPER, YOUR OWN WIFE'S FACE, WHY DON'T YOU GO AND FIND OUT!" Alice screams.

"I WILL!" I shout and then slam out the room, I stamp down the stairs and then into our garden, "WILLOW! WILLOW CULLEN! WILLOW, GET BACK HOME RIGHT NOW! WILLOW!" I run across our large garden, screaming my daughter's name, too angry to talk in a calm voice. "WILLOW!" I roar, "FOR GODS SAKE! WILLOW!"

I can't see her, not even a flash of her long thick hair. I'm so angry I feel like screaming, which I am embarrassed to say, I do. The long menacing sound rings out along the house, echoing in the darkness. I growl, and kick the bin so hard it falls over, and the rubbish spills everywhere, I swear loudly and then bend down to put the rubbish back in, cursing as I do so. "WILLOW!" I scream again, "DO YOU THINK THAT THIS IS FUNNY? GET BACK HERE NOW!"

**Alice Brandon Cullen**

As Jasper slams out the room, I break down. I fall to the ground in a heap and start sobbing in a horrible wracking way, my whole frame shakes. When I took on the pregnancy of Cassia and Willow, I had no idea what motherhood brought you. You grew to love your children more than your own life and do anything to protect them, anything, and that was what hurt you the most. You felt as if you were on cloud nine when you were happy, and when they were hurting, it broke you. It broke your heart. I felt like a torn rag doll, my brave Willow, my adventurous daughter, was missing, disappeared into the pitch black darkness. As for Cassia, I felt as if I could just crawl into a hole and die, she was so sick. It had all happened in the space of 48 hours. She was fine one moment, bright and full of life, and then, her eyes were baggy, circled with dark purple, her pupils were bloodshot, her cheekbones looked as if they were about to break through her skin, her lips were chapped and dry, and her voice rattled. One minute she was freezing, and the next she looked as if she was about to burst into flames. I had no support, my own husband hated me now. I was so alone.

"Alice, shhh, shhh, don't cry." Bella is coming over to me with silent steps, and she has such a maternal and soft look etched into her features that I start crying more, Bella sits down beside me and hugs me tightly, "It's OK, it's OK." She murmurs.

"It's not. It's not." I sob, "My family is falling apart, Bella!"

"Don't say that." Bella says soothingly, wiping a tear from my eye, "Alice, your family is not, falling apart. It is strong, but Cassia is ill, and Jasper is a little stressed, as for Willow...we will find her, Alice. Or she'll turn up."

I was still paralyzed with worry, my daughter was missing, for crying out loud! I had to find her! But, I couldn't leave Cassia! Oh! Willow was always the big brave girl, and I knew she'd be fine, wherever she was, but mother's instinct really gets to you. I sigh and wipe my eyes, and then clamber to my feet. "I need to get to Cassia. Thanks Bella."

"Any time, Ali." Bella smiles.

I walk into the bedroom, and find Cassia sound asleep, and Lee sitting by her. I sit down beside him, "How'd she take it?"

"Pretty bad." Lee says, "Started crying, and then just fell asleep."

I bite my lip to stop myself crying. My poor baby. I stroke her golden head and give a smile as I think of what happy dreams she could be having. Bella often put Renesmee's hand to her cheek when she slept, when she was younger, to see her dreams. I wished I could do the same to my own beautiful darling. I reach out and stroke a strand of blonde hair out of her closed eyelids, which were a dark purple, now that she was so ill, they had darkened from her usual pretty lilac. She stirs and groans, I look to Lee quickly and he throws the cardboard bowl at me, Cassia opens her eyes, and quickly leans over the bowl, and blood flows out of her mouth, so violently, she chokes, and coughs, and it aggravates her so that she starts coughing madly, and blood comes from her, terrifying me. _She's coughing up blood_. She starts crying and before I have the chance, Lee reaches out and cradles her small frame in his arms, she cries into his shoulder and Lee gently strokes her hair and rocks her slowly, backwards and forwards. It makes me blink back tears, to see how tender he is with her. I know how much he cares for Cassia and Willow. Oh, Willow. You are so stupid, baby. Why did you have to run away at a time like this? Surely she had a reason? Was she angry? Upset? Scared?

"It-it-it hurts!" Cassia wails.

My eyes dart to her, "What hurts, sweetheart?" I ask in a soft gently voice.

"My-my-my hand! It's stinging like crazy!" She pants. Her arm flies to her wrist and she screams at the top of her lungs, but it's so croaky it's like a baby bird trying to sing. She can't even scream in pain. Tears flood down my cheeks as me and Lee roll up the sleeve of her fleece pajamas and it reveals a very deep and scabbed bite. There are 3 small lines, and 4 below, they are a vibrant wine red and they glow eerily, I gasp. Lee traces his hand over the bite and Cassia immediately stops shrieking, "Lee, don't stop! Please! It feels better when you do that!"

"Where did you get that, Cass?" I demand.

"That night...in the forest...the man..." She pants, before her head slumps and she collapses on to her pillow, and into sleep.

**Danielle Honey Cullen**

"Don't cry, babe." Eddie whispers as he wipes a tear from my cheek, I rest my cheek into his warm palm and let my tears spill. "Please, Ellie. I can't bear it when you cry." This only makes me cry more, I nuzzle my face into his neck and he picks me up into his arms and lifts us both onto the couch.

"I'm sorry, Eddie." I whimper, "It's just, that, Cassia seems like she's...critically ill. You know that I love her and Willow to pieces, and Willow's gone! She's disappeared! I don't know why she would do that at a time like this, when Cassia really needs her! Did she run away? Did the Volturi _kidnap_ her?!"

"Shhh, shhh, shhh." Eddie murmurs, "Danielle, sweetheart, I'm sure Willow's fine, she's a big girl, and she knows how to take care of herself."

"But-" I try, but Eddie silences me with a tender kiss, he takes me in his arms and pulls me to him. When he pulls apart, I look deep into his big beautiful eyes and can't help but kiss him again. "You always find a romantic way of shutting me up." I whisper.

"I just hate it when you worry, to see you upset, Dannie, it makes my heart shatter. You mean the whole world to me. Now, don't you worry, Carlisle and everyone else is going to make sure that Cassia is going to be alright, and Willow knows what she's doing." Eddie consoles and kisses the tip of my nose playfully. "I love you."

"Not as much as I love you," I whisper, and we fall backwards on the couch as we kiss again, and giggle as our noses bump, but as I lean my head sideways, and he does the same, the kiss is perfect, and all my troubles seem to melt away as easily as wax burning from a burning flame.

**OMG, This took me ages to write! Four whole days! The chapters won't be coming as regularly as I am going to be making these longer. I had the fright of my freaking life in the middle of writing this, my cat, (Luigi, absolutely love him to bits!), brought a dead mouse into my room. I screamed so hard the house shook. You probably did not want to know that but I told you anyway so yeah. Chapter soon, and I hope you liked this. PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! (Oh, and 4EverIrish, if I scared you off with that big favor I asked, I'm sorry, I don't want to pressurize you.)**


End file.
